jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:BastionMonk
ZEM talk to me! 17:10, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Re:Thanks Well, actually Wikia welcomes everybody automatically now. I kinda liked that job though... ZEM talk to me! 12:12, 9 May 2009 (UTC) no worries mate , anytime ohh i know what you mean its because the line goes up for some reason i fixed it but. Thanks for the invite I hope you like my Isla Sorna survival series please give me a story idea for my Isla Sorna survival site or I also have a new series called Brandons Jurassic Park game reviews please send me a Jurassic Park game that you want me too review and I'll put it on my game review site. deinonychus how come the deinoychus page is all about velociraptor . askjurassicpark Hey try visiting http://askjurassicpark.answers.wikia.com/ you can ask questions related to Jurassic Park and answer others' questions aswell. It's new but already have alot of questions so please visit :) movie is it legal if you put the whole jurassic park movie on this wikia if it is then can you try to put up the whole movie up I'm sure lots of fans would want to watch it. well thanks for telling me, i hate copy rights sure first of all i found the map on google images second, i realy would like to post an article on July 17. third, i made that other jp wiki because i had nothing better to do, but no one visited so i decided to just edit and help on Park Pedia. fourth, can i be an admin? ps you were the first visitor on my wiki. and massege me if you still want me to post the article thanks Re:Adminship Sure! I'll make you the head admin, as I am retiring from this wiki as I am no longer into Jurassic Park. Thank you very much for your hard work! :D ZEM talk to me! 22:05, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :I guess I only really needed to make you a bureaucrat, as the admin and rollback powers are both in that, but I decided to check all three. Bureaucrats are the higest ranking admins, who can make other admins if they want. Admins can do stuff like protecting pages and deleting pages. Rollbacks can undo harmful edits to a page with a push of the special "rollback" button, which in fact is available to both bureacrats and admins so the rollback powers were unnecessary... So anyway, congrats on your promotion, I'll be asking Wikia to remove me from the bureaucrats soon, as I won't be editing anymore and I know it can get annoying to have a bureaucrat or an admin who never signs in... However, if you need any advice or help with anything be sure to post a message on my talk page! :) ZEM talk to me! 14:30, July 8, 2010 (UTC) good job ur in charge now! beurocrat rollback and things that i don't get! "With great power, comes with great resposibility." Well here is my resume I want to become an admin because I'm a realy big fan of the Jurassic Park series 'Ive even got my own JP answer site (askjurassicpark) and my goal is to make this wikia even bigger than Star Wars. I'm the one who created Quote of the Day on the main page. I think we need a new featured article cause the old one has been there since last year. I would realy appreciate it if you can make me an admin, and I think new admins would realy be good because the older ones hardly edit any more. Are you still going to post me the current events please reply I got the current events,I'll post it on July 17 evening and the title was wrong it said 9th Aniversary of The Lost World: Jurassic Park, I'll just change it to 9th Aniversary of Jurassic Park 3. thanks for leaving me incharge have fun on your holiday. THE8PURPLE2 08:51, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Fanon Thing? R U the admin of this site? Because if you are, I wanna ask a question. Uhh, is there a fanon site for Jurassic Park? Because some other movie Wikis had fanon wikis made special for that Movie, and not only Movies, books and other stuffs too (e.g. Dinosaur King, PJ And the Olympians, Jame's Cameron's Avatar, etc.). If JP have one I would lke to contribute. Thanks! Sanguinoraptor 05:47, July 11, 2010 (UTC) melvin Isla Sorna & Brandon's Jurassic Park game review Thanks for the invite I hope you like my Isla Sorna survival series please give me a story idea for my Isla Sorna survival site or I also have a new series called Brandons Jurassic Park game reviews please send me a Jurassic Park game that you want me too review and I'll put it on my game review site. Sorry Sorry I can't you see I worked on these stories for weeks and what do you mean it has nothing to do with it someone did a poop articale and it wasn't even dino poop it was his poop and you didn't kick him off.While this series shows people that if you believe you can suceed infact I have a trailer coming up for the series oh by the way the next part is going too be about the Lost World film when I team up with Ingen and Me,Ian Malcom,Robby & Sarah Hardy too save Isla Sorna from exctinction.So I'm sorry but hey it was good wasn't it and if you want I can but you in the series I mean if you want.Well I hope you understand see ya. welcome back thanks for leaving me incharge it was quit a handfull and thanks for changing the mistakes and Im not a photoshop expert infact i don't have photoshop the logo was done on paint Im an expert on paint, why did you ask?Have you figured out how to add me as an admin. no preasure. hope u had fun on your vacationTHE8PURPLE2 00:45, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Ok Ok I understand but can you tell the creator of poop that? do we? do you ting Park Pedia needs a new logo cause if you do then tell meTHE8PURPLE2 03:45, July 25, 2010 (UTC) How bout a facebook page for Park Pedia that would be awsomeTHE8PURPLE2 03:51, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Adminship Yes, I am still a bureaucrat/admin, but I plan on asking Wikia to take away my powers soon. There is one more thing I would like to do... Would you like a little help to get this Wiki featured by Wikia? :) ZEM talk to me! 00:44, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ill get started ill start as soon as i can but im busy for the week so mabey by the end of next week there would be a facebook im not sure a bout you tube im not the kind of person that uploads videos maby u should give it a tryTHE8PURPLE2 12:10, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Re:correct a bug I think I fixed the main problem. There are other parts of the article that need fixed though. ZEM talk to me! 14:39, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Re:Featured I got it featured once before, and that is how I got some interest in the wiki. The guy who designed the banner across the top and the color scheme came because he seen Wikia's ad for the site. As for becoming friends with another wiki, contact the other wiki's admin and ask if you can put a link to their wiki on the main page. ZEM talk to me! 14:01, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Two Jurassic Park Answers Site. The one I created is called Jurassic Park Answers but the one he created is called askjurassic park Answers.Kabilan29 19:24, July 27, 2010 (UTC) try not to get confusedTHE8PURPLE2 08:59, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Big problem Mimstermonk its me Dr.Mollica someone deleted Brandons Jurassic Park game reviews and I just need too know one thing....DID YOU HAVE SOMETHING TOO DO WITH IT? why What seems to be the problem with the answer site it just goes to show that Jurassic park ROCKS! the facebook is cooming soonTHE8PURPLE2 09:14, July 29, 2010 (UTC) hotmail Park pedia officialy has a hotmail its jurassicpark.parkpedia@hotmail.com tell me if you wanna know the passwordTHE8PURPLE2 09:53, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Yh I need to know what to edit Thanks! Im not sure what or where to edit because I am quite new to this wiki so can you please help me? Kabilan29 08:01, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ok thanks, I will do my best. But I am bureacrat on other wikias and i would mostly be editing there . I will edit here whenever I get time! Kabilan29 13:26, July 30, 2010 (UTC) when do you know what date this wkia was made because im making the face book right now and good job on the new article of the month and current eventsTHE8PURPLE2 09:30, July 30, 2010 (UTC) how do i get the park pedia logo? ive got i temporary logo but i realy want the park pedia logoTHE8PURPLE2 09:40, July 30, 2010 (UTC) we officialy now have a Park Pedia facebook good just tell me if you wana know the passwordTHE8PURPLE2 09:58, July 30, 2010 (UTC) steps go to the face book home page type in the search jurassicpark.parkpedia@hotmail.com dont go on this link just type it then you will see the park pedia logo click on it THE8PURPLE2 10:10, July 30, 2010 (UTC) steps go to the face book home page type in the search jurassicpark.parkpedia@hotmail.com dont go on this link just type it then you will see the park pedia logo click on it THE8PURPLE2 10:11, July 30, 2010 (UTC) steps go to the face book home page type in the search jurassicpark.parkpedia@hotmail.com dont go on this link just type it then you will see the park pedia logo click on it THE8PURPLE2 10:12, July 30, 2010 (UTC) thanks thanks for making me an admin, dont worry you did the process right i know and you wont reggret it THE8PURPLE2 11:11, July 30, 2010 (UTC) hey here its not finished yetTHE8PURPLE2 12:02, July 31, 2010 (UTC) boxes here are two box thingy logos that i made chose oneTHE8PURPLE2 01:37, August 1, 2010 (UTC) the twilight saga wiki Hey take a look at the twilight saga wiki each user can earn badges if they complete a mission ie "edit 5 times on a page" its really cool and it gives the users be interested in, you have to visit that wiki its so freakin awsome maybe we should have that kind of thing but instead of badges we have dinos. Ive also asked if our wiki can be freinds with theirs.THE8PURPLE2 04:43, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Revamp After reading Help Wikia and seing other wikis I think that this wikia is slowly becoming weak and I think its time for a revamp, we need to make big changes or else people will just get bored I mean its like eating the same green apple for breakfast, lunch and dinner. you are the burocrate now so lets talk about this. and if you dont agrre its fineTHE8PURPLE2 12:27, August 1, 2010 (UTC) 100 Is the "100 constructive edits" thing for the badges because i think we should have the ranking with like this: #Welcome to Jurassic Park (make one useful edit) #Your inner dinosaur (write something about your self on your userpage) #What's your theory (messege one of the other users and tell them what you feel about the wiki) #Scene it (make 7 edits to Jurassic Park film) #Where the geese chases you (make 7 edits to The lost World Jurassic Park) #Gerry Harding's apprentice (make 15 edits on any different dinosaur) #Photo up (up load 7 photos to any pages on Park Pedia) #Worst place in the world (make 7 edits on JP 3 film) #Read it (make 5 edits on Jurassic Park book) #Five eggs (edit for 5 days on Park Pedia) There should be more but ill just add them soon ill still make the raptor claw See something different with the edits Guesse wat Park Pedia now give out badges to every one so all our edit are turned into points but we all star from zero thaks to wiki coz i had to ask them we now have badges so help me with the pictures but i will name the badges thanks yeyyyyyyyyyyy the revamp is hereTHE8PURPLE2 10:29, August 3, 2010 (UTC)